To Tame a Beast
by Madriddler
Summary: A surprise encounter on his first mission sends Harry down a path he never knew he would travel, and into the arms of an arrogant man he never wanted to see again.
1. Chapter 1

To Tame A Beast

Ch 1

The club was heavy with smoke, it's spacing large with one large ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling, red velvet ribbons twisting from its edges as several smaller, lesser, chandeliers circle it, each one fully ablaze with a magicked fire that changed color with the music as the patrons and staff below laugh and talk in loud voices. The walls were a dark red, royally so, that reminded a person staring at it of swirling blood that ebbed and flowed along the walls, almost dancing in the night. There were no windows, as this was naturally a secret place. Below the club had a very large bar where a couple goblins dressed in black suits were serving the patrons, the flow of wine and beer always plenty. The club itself was furnished with only the best of stools and chairs, there were circles of low back cushioned seating all situated around a small table where drinks were placed and seemed to refill themselves, men filled them with their laughter and drunkenness as a live band played in the back of the club, all seating stationed so that the band can be easily heard and watched as their singer, a male Viera scantily dressed, entranced his audience.

On first glance, there were both men and women, witches and wizards, all dressed beautifully, all wearing their finest robes and suits, however on closer inspection, the reader would see that most, if not all the patrons on some nights, were all male. Those wearing dresses had beautiful figures, donning sparkling reds and violets and dazzling jewelry that twinkle and sparkle under the firelight as they move and dance slowly. For you see, gentle readers, the club being described is a gay club. One of the only wizarding gay clubs in Britain, simply known as The Unicorn.

The entrance of The Unicorn is kept secret, nobody really knows where it is located until they go there, and even then the patrons and workers enter from varying locations based on the time, day, weather, or if the owner has a cold or not. It is here at the entrance, where a hulking wizard was guarding, that a very beautiful man walked in, wearing a very enticing dress.

He was short and slim, the black dress fixing his figure perfectly, snug on his body and hugging the curves he wanted to show off, while hiding the curves he didn't. His hair was short and neatly covering his ears, a surprise for his usual messy hair, and his eyes were sparkling emeralds. His make-up was light, a little lipstick and blush, and his dressed was a lowcut that showed off his shoulders and top of his chest, as well as most of his back and sides. He carried around a small black purse, which was slung over his shoulder. A normally happy man, he had a rather irritated expression on his face.

"This is insulting and homophobic," he muttered under his breath as he made his way to the bathroom. He subconsciously swiped his hair over his ear as a woman's voice spoke in it.

"Relax Harry, Kingsley's know what's he doing assigning you to this case," she said, sounding very amused.

"Very funny Tonks," Harry muttered, "ah!" he found the bathroom and made a beeline towards it. Thankfully, the bathroom was empty. "Sending the only gay member on our force to the Unicorn I get, I go here every once in a while, but making me go in a _dress? _Are you kidding me?"

"Well, if it makes any difference you look very pretty in the dress," Tonks said. "How long do these muggle remote talking thingies last again?"

"Indefinitely or until they run out of power," Harry said. "The American Aurors use them all the time I'm told." He stepped in front of a mirror and opened his purse, pulling out his wand as well as a rather thick folder. "It's my birthday soon, you know, I should be out with Ron and Hermione having fun, not crossdressing at my bar!"

"Such a whiner Harry, jeez," Tonks laughed. "You should be happy! Three years out of Hogwarts and already a field agent! It takes other Aurors more than double that to get away from the desk."

"Yes well I didn't think being in the field would mean learning how to apply makeup," Harry said. He looked in the mirror and frowned, "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Lipstick's looking off, I look cheap," Harry said. He suffered through Tonk's laughter as he fixed it. "Tell me about him again?"

"Who?"

"That Italian guy, I was sleeping through Kingsley's debriefing," Harry said.

"Harry!"

"My neighbors wouldn't let me sleep," Harry muttered. "They spent the entire night shouting."

"Fine, but listen good, cause I'm only going to tell you once, okay?" Tonks said. "We're looking for a dark wizard named Tony Alberta. He fled from Rome to London on charges of making a powerful drug, apparently, it's way worse than the muggle kind. We're to get him and bring him back to the Italians. He's a gay man who has a special interest in men dressed as woman, that's where you come in beautiful, just do some sexy moves, show him a fun time, and bring him to justice."

"Can you say that in any other way that doesn't sound like I'm whoring myself out?" Harry asked.

"Just get him! He's Italian looking, very tall, dark features and, from eye witnesses, a sleezy drunk," Tonks said. Harry nodded and sighed to himself. _My first mission in the field, and it's to get a drunk Italian… so much for fighting Dark Wizards._

"Got it," Harry said. "You're in position, I hope."

"Yup, nobody knows that I'm filling in for the bodyguard," Tonks said.

"Good. Let's get this over with then," Harry said. He opened his folder and read through it quickly, glancing at several pictures of the Dark Wizard named Tony Alberta. When he was done, he placed everything in his purse and gave himself one last lookover and forced smile before leaving.

Harry made his way towards the bar and sat down, "Just a wine please, red," he said to the barkeep, "brand doesn't matter now."

The goblin grunted and a moment later, Harry had his wine. He glanced around, sipping idly while he looked for his target.

"Damn… you are a beautiful woman," a man said.

"And you are awful at pickup lines," Harry said. He turned to look at the annoying man and frowned for a moment. The man was extremely handsome and nicely figured with muscles. He had wiry blonde hair and a confident smile as he wore a daring tight black shirt and slacks, looking more at home in a muggle club than here. "Cormac?" Harry said after a while.

Cormac McLaggen's grin grew, "You know me, baby?" He looked at Harry's face for a moment. Harry could see that McLaggen had a few before his eyes flew wide. "Well shit," he said softly.

"Yes, yes, it's me Cormac now shut up," Harry said. "I'm working."

"Ohhh so scrawny Harry Potter grew up into a beautiful man and now he's working in a sexy dress, eh?" McLaggen smirked. "I can help you for a kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't see how you can McLaggen, unless you can personally introduce me to a man named Tony Alberta."

"Tony! I know him!" McLaggen said. Harry scoffed. "Seriously Harry, I do! We had a couple drinks last night, nice guy, you know, really hot. Italian, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah…" Harry said, feeling a little off guard. "Does he have styled black hair? Longish nose and dark eyes?"

"Yeah, that's Tony," McLaggen nodded. "He's right there." He pointed to a booth near them. Harry looked and made a noise as he saw his target laughing at a joke another man said. On either side of him were two young guys barely dressed and lounging onto him.

"Well fuck, that's him," Harry cursed. "Introduce me to him," he demanded of McLaggen.

The older Gryffindor gave him a smirk, "For a kiss, baby," he said.

"Cormac, that man is a dangerous wizard I am not going to play games with you to get him," Harry stood up but Cormac stopped him.

"I know that, Harry, those guys by him are dangerous too, nobody goes near without a thorough search," Cormac said, "but I can get you pass all that Harry, just give me a kiss." He kissed the air and winked at Harry who felt a little revolted.

"Fine, fuck it, the sooner I'm done the sooner I can go home," he said and he grabbed the scruff of McLaggen's shirt and pulled him, kissing the older man hard. It lasted only five seconds before he pushed away, "That should last you, now introduce me."

"Man Harry, someone's aggravated," Cormac chuckled. "Spend the night with me and I can—"

"Shut up and introduce me to the damn Italian before he figures out Aurors are here," Harry barked back. Cormac smirked and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Alright, Harry, but I'm sure we can get along… come on," Cormac said, and he guided Harry towards the Dark Wizard, his hand dangerously close to Harry's ass while the wizard felt his nerves sharpening.

_You can do this Potter! _He thought to himself when they got nearer. He saw the dark wizard for the first time fully and felt a twinge of anticipation. The wizard smirked at him, "My… what a sexy boy you got Cormac, what's his name?"

"I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself, "and Cormac told me so much about you that I just had to meet you." He gave an airy giggle and looked at Cormac for a moment, "Right baby?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Harry's target would have been a handsome man if he wasn't a Dark Wizard. Dressed as stylishly as a wizard can, with conventional good looks, the Dark Wizard named Tony Alberta, who was a very minor Dark Wizard in Harry's opinion, looked cocky and vain, as though the world hung onto every word he would say. He was well built, his black hair slicked back, and his eyes held a mysterious, dangerous edge that Harry always found attractive. However, he was a Dark Wizard, and his business was in drugs and hurting the innocent, and that made the man before Harry hideous in his eyes.

_Why does McLaggen even know him? _Harry wondered as he sat down. _Did he fall on hard times? _He looked at McLaggen, the man has changed, yet he was still as handsome as Harry remembered. Putting that to the side, he looked at his target. "Harry, right? A nice name for a beautiful boy," the Dark Wizard smiled, "but haven't you thought of something more feminine to fit your looks, baby?"

_I swear I'm going to punch him. _"Hmm maybe, but this dress was actually a bit of a surprise," Harry smiled.

"Well babe, you look great in it," the Dark wizard growled out, "Doesn't he, boys?" He laughed as his associates leered at Harry. His hands left the two young wizards he was groping and leaned forward towards Harry. "So, what's an innocent baby like you doing in a bar like this?"

"He's here with me, Tony," Cormac said, surprising Harry. "And this sexy surprise was for me, isn't that right, Harry baby?" He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Luckily for Harry, he grew up with being able to lie easily, something he needed during his teenage years, so he smiled and leaned against Cormac seductively, "Yeah, did I do good, baby?" he mewled.

"More than," the Dark Wizard interrupted. Harry gave him a small glance before leaning in towards Cormac's ear, whispering, "I'm going to pull out my wand. He's weak for a Dark Wizard but still dangerous." He glanced around at the three men sitting with them, all looking equally as shady and dangerous. "How many of them are his bodyguards?"

"All three baby," Cormac whispered. He kissed Harry's cheek and winked at the Dark Wizard, "He just really wanted to tell me what he wanted tonight."

"Ohh… I'm sure he did," the Dark Wizard chuckled. "Though Harry baby, why spend the night with McLaggen when I can make you feel like a special girl."

"Oh?" Harry asked, "and how is that?"

The foolish Dark Wizard smirked. He glanced around and opened his robe, pulling out a leather bag. He opened it and held it towards Harry. "You know what that is?" he smirked cockily. Both Harry and Cormac looked into the bag, seeing a light yellow grinded powder that glittered and sparkled with every movement. "Powdered fairy wings, one of the most potent drug known to the wizarding world," the Dark Wizard said with glee. "One huff Harry, and you'll be my girl in no time."

"I see," Harry said, his demeanor starting to change. "But isn't this very illegal?" His hand moved towards his carry on purse casually.

The Wizard's grin grew, "Hell yeah baby!" he cheered. "Bet you didn't think I was badass enough to get this."

"No, Tony Alberta," Harry sighed, "only stupid enough. _Stupefy Maxima!" _Harry whipped his wand out from his purse before the others could react. The boys screamed as the stunning charm hit Tony's bodyguards. The Dark Wizard gave a scream and moved to get his wand, but before he could even begin to reach for it, Cormac launched from next to Harry, tackling the Dark Wizard over the booth and onto the floor.

Harry ran quickly around to see Cormac punching Tony Alberta in the face, a look of pure anger on his own. "McLaggen!" Harry yelled. Cormac stopped and turned to look at Harry. Realizing immediately, his face started to relax, and he got off the dark wizard, pacing next to him and muttering to himself. Harry ignored him as he turned his focus on Tony.

"I must say Mr. Alberta, the Dark Wizards here tend to give more of a fight," he said as he pulled him up to his feet. "You are, without a doubt, the worst Dark Wizard I've ever known."

"Did you plan that beforehand, or did that come naturally, Harry?" Tonks arrived, wearing an official Auror uniform and her wand aimed at the apprehended wizard. She gave Harry a smile and wink, "That was easy, eh? I told you that it would be, you're a natural at this Harry."

"Yeah well… I must admit I did have some help," Harry said, he looked around and saw Cormac sitting again, looking calmer. "Cormac McLaggen, he helped me," he said, pointing to the man.

"Ohh? Well he's nice looking," Tonks smirked. "Tell you what, you can give you thanks to him and take the rest of the night off. I'll deal with all the paper work and your dad, lord knows he will want to know every detail."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Just keep the fact I'm in a dress out of it, please?"

"No promises!" Tonks laughed she took the wizard from Harry and escorted him out of the club.

Harry turned towards McLaggen and sat back next to him. The man was still muttering to himself, Harry thought it was a string of curse words but was surprised when he heard the man. "Eight… nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…breathe in… out… The moment's done and no need to be angry… one..two—"

"Cormac?"

The man jumped, "Harry! Sorry, I just uhh…"

"Were you counting?"

Cormac's cheeks blushed, "Yeah," he said. "It's uhh meditated breathing… for my anger issues," he said. "My uh therapist told me it helps."

"You go to therapy?" Harry asked, shocked, "I never thought that you would—"

Cormac shrugged, "Things happened over the years, I'm not that cocky seventeen year old who loses his temper just because I didn't get on a Quidditch team."

"You're right, instead you're now a cocky twenty-one year old," Harry joked. Cormac smiled and shook his head as he chuckled.

"Cocky twenty-one year old who gets the boy," he winked.

"Ohh? Back to this now?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you want to," Cormac said, "I can try my pick up line again."

Harry thought for a moment, staring at the man before him. Harry couldn't' deny that McLaggen was very attractive and sexy. It has been a long time since Harry relaxed in that way. He leaned back and crossed his legs over. "Know what McLaggen," he purred, "get me a drink and I might let you try again."

Cormac smirked at Harry and winked as he stood up. Harry watched as the young man went to the bar and came back holding two drinks. He stopped in front of Harry and gave him his biggest smile, "I'm sorry, but I was just so stunned by your beauty that I had to offer you a drink," he said, offering a glass of red to Harry.

Harry snickered. "Thank you for the drink, but your lines could do some work," he said. He patted next to him and Cormac sat down.

"Still got me sitting next to a pretty boy," he smirked.

"Cool it McLaggen or I'll have Hermione curse you again," Harry muttered, taking a sip.

"Don't remind me," Cormac muttered, "What is she up to anyway?"

"She's working in the Ministry," Harry said. "She and Ron and dating, and at this rate I feel like she's going to be Minister soon."

"Mm sounds like her," Cormac said, taking a sip of his own drink "And Weasley?"

"In the Auror department like me," Harry said, "He's still doing deskwork, however." Cormac seemed to like that answer as his smirked widened. "How about you?" Harry asked.

"Well, besides my therapy for anger control, I am actually playing Quidditch professionally," Cormac said. "Told you baby that I was the better pick," he smirked. "Keeper for the Montrose Magpies, and I am on the main team I'll let you know, not a reserve."

"Damn, good for you Cormac," Harry smiled. "Seems like life is going good for you. So why is it that you knew that dark wizard?"

"Yeah, that…" Cormac's expression darkened. "I never used his stuff before, and I don't want to, I'll let you know, but… we have a reserve member on our team. Tony got to her and, well, she quickly became addicted. That stuff is said to do weird stuff to your mind. She started changing, you know, coming to practice late, forgetting things, not actively participating or being there. It got so bad that the captain threatened to fire her right then and there. It was later I heard what she took and how she got it. She's a good kid, you know, fresh from Hogwarts. I didn't want her life to be ruined so… I went looking for Tony, and when I did I just did my best to be part of his crowd until I could punch him."

"Wow," Harry said, honestly shocked. "I never thought, truly, that you would be able to think of anyone but yourself Cormac. …I'm sorry for ever thinking that."

"Don't be," Cormac said. "I was a cocky asshole back then."

"And now?"

"I'm still cocky, but I got the confidence to back it up," Cormac joked. Harry chuckled. "But seriously, tonight was for my friend. I never want anything that awful near anyone."

"Well damn… I was completely wrong about you Cormac McLaggen," Harry said. He raised his glass and smiled, "shall we get a bottle? I would really love to catch up."

"Of course, baby," Cormac smiled. He clicked his glass with Harry's and motioned a waiter to come to them, "Bring us a bottle, please," he ordered. Harry moved so that their thighs were touching. Cormac turned to him, surprised, but Harry just smiled.

"And can we have some food as well? I think we'll be here for a long time."

A couple hours later, both men were laughing, the bottle they ordered almost empty. Harry was on Cormac's lap by now, Cormac's top buttons undone. "Man, I haven't had a chance to relax like this in a long time," Harry sighed, laying down, his ass on Cormac's lap. "With work it's all reports and paperwork, reports and paperwork, and hearing about all my superiors out there catching real dark wizards… while I'm here chasing a petty drug seller."

"Well at least that drug seller brought you to me," Cormac said, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's leg. "You shave?"

"Mmm, yeah, I like the feeling of when men touch me there," Harry sighed.

"So you've had fun, eh Potter?"

"Yeah, but there's always a problem," Harry sighed.

"Which is?"

"They never stay the morning after," Harry said. "It's always fuck my ass, leave a load and get out before we could even cuddle."

"Damn… those men are awful," Cormac frowned, "But just so you know, I'm not like that."

"Ha!"

"I'm not, I always treat my bottoms like little princes, and cook for them in the morning," Cormac said.

"Oh? Your boyfriend must love that," Harry muttered.

"He would if I had one," Cormac sighed. "Still an angry beast at times."

Harry nodded and both were silent as Cormac continued to rub Harry's legs gently. It felt good, the gentle sensation from rough hands. Harry closed his eyes and a low moan came from his throat.

"My place," he said.

"Huh?"

Harry sat up back on Cormac's lap. Wrapping his arms around Cormac's neck, "Why don't we continue this at my place?" he suggested. They both shared a lewd smile and Cormac hugged Harry close, holding him by his ass as he got up.

"Alright baby," he purred, "I'm a beast, remember."

"I don't care," Harry breathed, "I need a beast."

**A/N: next time is sexy time. Leave a review if you liked this, small story from me that just popped from nowhere. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Harry lived in a small apartment by himself in muggle London. It was easy to get to, he could just Apparate inside, and since it was in Muggle London, he wasn't bothered by any wizards. He and Cormac apparated just outside his apartment, the larger man pinning Harry against the wall as they aggressively made out, Harry giving out groans that caught the attention of his neighbor, an elderly woman. Harry smiled at her as Cormac attacked his neck, biting and kissing anywhere he can reach, "Hi Mrs. Weatherby," he said. The old woman gave Harry a very disappointed look before going back inside.

"C-Cormac I need to unlock the door," Harry giggled.

"Then do it, boy," Cormac growled, not even slowing down on his assault on Harry's neck. Harry somehow was able to unlock the door as Cormac kissed and bit his neck, and the two fell through the open door into Harry's apartment. Cormac broke off only to close and lock the door before falling back on Harry, thrusting his crotch against Harry's as they continued to kiss. "Bed," Cormac growled out.

Harry pushed Cormac off of him gently enough so he could point to a closed door opposite of him. "There's my room—ahh!" With strength and speed, McLaggen swept Harry into his arms and carried him bridal style across the main room of his own apartment and kicked open the door to his bedroom.

It was a simple room with a large bed and nightstands on either side. The walls were mostly bare except for a couple pictures and Harry's Firebolt. There was a dresser with more pictures sitting on top, but neither men cared as Cormac threw Harry onto the bed and stood before him, breathing deeply before throwing off his shirt.

Cormac worked out; Harry noticed. He had a body of a Keeper, wide shoulders and defined pecs, biceps that bulged when he flexed, as well as clear abs that made Harry wet staring at them. Cormac smirked at this, "You love my body, boy," he stated.

"Yeah," Harry breathed out. He licked his lips openly and reached towards his dress to take it off.

"No!" Cormac yelled, smacking Harry's hand away. He fell on top of the young man and kissed him deeply. "The man takes off his boy's dress," he growled out.

"How traditionalist," Harry chuckled, but moaned when Cormac's hand griped his chest and squeezed hard. His cock pulsed against his panties. Cormac's hand drifted down Harry's dress, pressing hard as he felt his body until he reached Harry's hard cock poking up.

"You hard, baby?" Cormac chuckled. Harry nodded and Cormac slipped his hand under Harry's dress and held onto his clothed cock and balls. "You're so wet down here baby," Cormac purred, "you really want the beast to devour you…"

Harry's face heat up and his reaction was immediate, "Please Daddy…"

"What's that baby?" Cormac asked, smirking at the name.

"Please… Daddy," Harry panted.

"Good boy," Cormac chuckled, "but I'm not done with these yet." He gave Harry's cock and balls one final squeeze before moving back to grabbing his tits, finding Harry's nipples through the dress and gave them both a very hard squeeze and pull as he kissed Harry, the younger man screaming pain and pleasure into his mouth. Cormac took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in and begin dominating the boy.

Harry's black dress was low cut, and wrapped around his chest, leaving his arms free, so Cormac forcefully pulled the top until Harry's chest was fully exposed, his nipples red and hard, seemingly begging for his attention. "You know baby, since you look so pretty in this dress we can make it fit better," Cormac chuckled. "Give you nice tits that I can squeeze and suck," He squeezed Harry's nipple, which caused the boy to moan. "Another time though…"

Cormac shuffled down so that he could focus on Harry's chest. Smooth with little definition, he licked his lips at the mesmerizing little pink nubs that pointed up at him. _He would look so great with a set of small tits, _Cormac chuckled to himself, but that play can always come later. For now, the beast was ravenous. He latched onto one nipple, grinding his teeth gently against the hard nub while he licked the top in his mouth. Harry's mewls were heave for Cormac to hear, edging him even more to continue the assault.

"C-Cormac," Harry breathed. Cormac glanced up to see his baby biting on his knuckle to hold back moans. He swatted it away and said, "I want to hear you scream, baby," before doing the same to his other nipple. Harry's moans were louder, womanlier and he pressed his hips up against Cormac, their hard cocks pressed against each other. Cormac's hands held Harry's torso down, his nails digging in slightly to give him a pleasurable painful experience as he slowly drew them down, leaving white marks.

One hand continued to move down, further and further down Harry's body until it laid between his legs. Harry opened willingly and Cormac found a wet hole, pulsing with need for him under the panties. This cause the Keeper to chuckle, "Already so wet, baby boy?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned, "had some spellwork after Hogwarts, lube's a bit expensive and very messy." This caused Cormac to laugh even more and one finger slipped into Harry's hole, causing him to gasp.

"This dress is in the way," Cormac grumbled and, quick as a flash, he tore the black dress in two, lifting Harry to get it out from under him and thrown it to the side. This left Harry naked except for a pair of light-blue panties which were starting to get soaked. Cormac's finger returned to Harry's hole and his assault on Harry's nipples continued, his free hand twisting and pulling the nipples that wasn't in his mouth.

Harry's cock was as hard as it could be, and Cormac could a wet spot against his pants as he added a second finger to Harry's hole, pushing in and out, in and out, scissoring and stretching Harry's ass. He stopped biting Harry's nipples and looked down to see the wet spot growing in his panties. "Naughty boy," he chuckled. Keeping his fingers in Harry's ass, he pulled out his wand with his free hand and held it as he pulled the front of Harry's panties.

Harry's cock sprung up, flicking pre-cum onto his stomach as it wept for attention. Average size and somewhat thick, Cormac poked his wand against Harry's cock. "We can't have you cumming now, boy," he growled out. He poked Harry's cock again, and Harry moaned as he felt something form around him as Cormac's fingers move inside him, looking for his prostate.

A sleek metal cock ring formed around Harry's cock and balls, keeping the young man from cumming as his cock continued to weep pre-cum. Cormac looked at Harry, a primal look in his eyes that set a heat on fire inside Harry, "you only cum when I tell you to boy," Cormac growled out. "Tonight, you're my bitch."

Harry was extremely turned on by that. He moaned and pushed his ass against Cormac's fingers. "You like that, huh?" Cormac chuckled.

"Yes Daddy," Harry panted.

"Good boy," Cormac said. He started to finger Harry's ass faster, wanting to stretch and ready him as quickly as he can as he returned to Harry's neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere, loving the primal grunts and gasps he got from his boy.

Their bodies were becoming sweaty, there was a smell of sex hanging heavily in the air, Cormac's pants gotten too tight that he unceremoniously magicked them away, his thick, large cock leaking, impatient to fuck and seed Harry Potter.

He had three fingers in Harry now, his fingers moving aggressively, causing both the boy and his cock to weep endlessly in need as Cormac whispered against Harry's neck. "Gonna fuck you so badly Harry; Daddy's going to turn your hole inside out with his fucking thick cock and fucking cum deep inside you. You want that boy? You want to be my bitch and take my fucking cum?"

"Yes," Harry groaned, "Please Daddy!"

"Say it!"

"I want your cum inside me Daddy," Harry moaned.

"Good boy," Cormac said, and he bit Harry's neck harder than he has bitten before. There was no pain, only sharp, intense pleasure as Harry's cock produced more and more precum. Cormac tasted blood but that only spurred his beast even more as he lapped at the small cuts his teeth have made.

Without warning, he pulled his fingers out of Harry's ass and took a step back, giving his own cock a couple jerks. It was a beautiful sight: Harry Potter covered in sweat and precum, his cock hard and locked in a cock ring while his pink hole was gapped at him, waiting. Harry moaned and reached down to his hole, his legs swung in the air as he looked at Cormac with feral and whole need. "Please Daddy," he mewled. "Please put your cock in."

"I will baby," Cormac said. He stepped forward and placed Harry's legs on his shoulders. He lined up his cock, teasing the whole with his fat cockhead before pushing. Harry's screams filled the room, but Cormac didn't care. The velvet hotness and tightness was too much for him, and he kept pushing until he was fully sheathed in Harry's ass. He felt it throb against his cock and moaned, "Fuck your hole was made for me, boy," he cursed.

Harry nodded, his screams dying down as he slowly gotten accustomed to the cock inside him. He took deep breaths, tears running down his cheeks before nodding to Cormac. "Fuck me," he said.

"I plan to," Cormac said with a smirk.

It was an animalistic experience. It was as though a beast really took control over Cormac's body. He did not start slowly, or build up, instead he pulled his hips until his cock head was barely in Harry's ass before brutally pushing back in, earning him a loud yelp. He did this over and over again, slowly becoming faster and faster. Harry's hole squished and slopped with each thrust, and Harry's yelps turned into moans as Cormac's cock found and abused his prostate. Cormac held Harry down, his hands holding onto Harry's side as he fucked the boy underneath him. Harry's cock flopped uselessly, pre-cum oozing out regularly. Both men were panting, growling, and grunting, sweat caked their bodies giving them a sheen in the room's light. Cormac fell on top of Harry as his thrusts became faster, deeper, his cock never leaving Harry's hole as he stretched his ass in half. Harry's arms and legs wrapped around the impressiveness of Cormac's back and Harry dragged his fingers against it, causing marks as he lost himself to the primal fucking Cormac was giving him.

He loved it, he craved it, he was nothing more in that moment than a cock sleeve for Cormac McLaggen, and he loved every minute of it. A bitch being used, nothing more nothing less. When Cormac came moments later that felt like hours, Harry felt like his mind was gone. The pressure on his own cock was gone and he came immediately, jets of cum spraying onto his and Cormac's stomach as he felt his hole being filled with jet after jet of Cormac's cum.

The room was heavy with musk and cum, both men were breathing deeply, satisfied smiles on their faces. His cock still in Harry's hole, Cormac gave his lover gentle kisses along his cheeks and chin before settling on his lips, his hips gently rocking his hard cock deep inside the boy. "That was amazing," Harry breathed.

"Yeah," Cormac nodded. Their chests pressed together, their heartbeats in unison. Both shared a knowing smile. "But I'm not done yet," he said.

"Good," Harry said in a challenging way, "because my hole needs more cum Daddy."

They lasted two more hours of Cormac fucking Harry's hole, stuffing more and more cum into it. When it was over, Cormac surprised Harry by cleaning him. The smaller man barely had energy to stay awake, yet Cormac still cleaned him, licking the cum that collected on his stomach and torso, as well as his hole. When the blonde was done, he got into bed and pulled Harry into his chest, "You said they never cuddled afterwards," he hummed sleepily. "Told you I'll treat you right…" Harry fell asleep relaxed and content, listening to Cormac's heartbeat.

When he woke up the next morning, Harry was saddened to see that he woke up alone. However, his sadness disappeared quickly into confusion when he smelled food being cocked. Rolling out of bed, and pulling on his spoiled panties, Harry walked out of his bedroom to see Cormac standing by his stove cooking naked.

"Hey baby," Cormac smiled.

"Cormac… what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Cooking us breakfast of course," Cormac smiled. "Think of it as my way of asking you something very important."

"And what is that?" Harry asked, crossing his arms confused. The older man smiled and turned fully to Harry, his cock already hardening again.

"Will you be my boyfriend Harry?" Cormac asked with his usual cocky grin.

Harry licked his lips and walked up to Cormac. He glanced down at his stove to see what the blonde was cooking before looking back at him. "Yeah," he breathed, his hand slipping to grab Cormac's growing cock. "I think that's an excellent idea… Daddy."

"Great!" Cormac smiled. He pulled Harry in for a long kiss. "Now be a good boy and wait by the table, Daddy isn't done making breakfast," he chuckled.

"I have a better idea," Harry whispered, he got to his knees and winked at Cormac, "Make breakfast Daddy, I'm just getting some extra protein for the day."

END


End file.
